


Moving But She Just Can't Move

by thatgayshipper



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Might Get a Chapter 2, Multi, Stream of Consciousness, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Pushed to the breaking point, sometimes cheating is a girl's means for finding herself and seeking freedom.It's not right, as anyone will know. It's just that it's the only way.





	Moving But She Just Can't Move

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The 1975's "She Way Out".  
An alternate title was "I Want to Break Free" by Queen, because really that song fits better.

It took a lot to get a girl like C to the point of cheating. Growing up, she was a goody two-shoes, someone you'd expect to marry a college sweetheart, having fallen in love at first sight. It seemed against her nature to seek out the trouble adultery would bring. Societal norms called, and she answered in every other regard.

Emotions were boiling behind the scenes though, and C was not happy. Compliance to expectations had grown tiring, and she was more messed up than she appeared. Lurking under the calm surface was a monster born, raised, and well-fed by a turbulent childhood. Crocodile tears had emerged at the slightest upset in C's younger years, but, with time, the monster became more adept at hiding its true nature. C acted genuine and earned trust and broke it at will.

She knew not everyone had monsters such as her own. Some monsters were tamed and used as the fiery will for achievement and success. 

C had to let the monster free and find its limits before she could hope to harness it and use it to her benefit. Who knows where she'll end up? In bed with a doting man? On a street corner selling herself? 

She doesn't care as long as she ends up happier than she started.


End file.
